When a patient visits a doctor to complain of symptoms, at a first time, a doctor asks a patent about his or her conditions to examine a physical finding, i.e., asks a clinical history and condition of the patent. At that time, as a part of a clinical examination, a doctor hears biological sound (respiratory sound, cardiac sound, bowel sound, etc.) by placing a stethoscope (exactly speaking, a sound acquisition unit) on the diseased part to diagnose name of disease and condition of the patient.
A stethoscope roughly comprises a sound acquisition unit, a tube (also called as “rubber tube”), and ear pipes.
However, a trainee such as a medical student aiming for a doctor and a nursing student aiming for a nurse should acquire skill for stethoscopy. Thus, stethoscopy training is in progress for a trainee. Conventionally, a doctor (a medical instructor) auscultates a patient in a sickroom and an out-patient. A textbook having a DVD supplement in which cardiac sound, respiratory sound, etc. are recorded is used. Thereafter, a study such as stethoscopy training is performed by exercising a trainee. However, there are problems that authenticity does not exist and patient has a burden, thereby a plurality of trainees is not capable of being trained. There is also problem that patients having a rare disease are few in number.
Thus, recently, a stethoscopy training system for virtual stethoscopy training has been employed. The stethoscopy training system roughly comprises a mannequin, biological sound database, and a biological sound reproducing device. Small-scaled speakers are embedded in a plurality of predetermined locations of a chest in a mannequin. A biological sound database previously retains biological sound recorded from corresponding predetermined location of a chest of an actual patient as information. A biological sound reproducing device extracts and reproduces predetermined biological sound information from biological sound database according to predetermined location to emit the reproducing biological sound from the small-scaled speakers. A medical instructor manipulates the system and trainees auscultate reproducing biological sound (normal sound and abnormal sound) emitted from the small-scaled speakers through stethoscope to respond name of disease. In some cases, stethoscopy training is performed by a medical instructor correcting the response. When correct answer is separately prepared, trainees are capable of being trained alone without a medical instructor.
In patent reference 1 described below, disclosed is a stethoscopy training system comprising a simulated stethoscope, a human body model, a stethoscopy detection sensor for detecting stethoscopy operation via the simulated stethoscope, a control unit for receiving detected signal produced from the detection sensor and reproducing biological sound from a stethoscopy location corresponding to the detected signal via biological sound reproducing unit that is formed in ear pipes unit of the simulated stethoscope.
In patent reference 2 described below, disclosed is a medical condition simulation system comprising a movable roaming device and a positioning device determining location information of the roaming device, wherein the location information is received to compare with regulated set of a previously provided region, and when the location information is identical to the regulated set, a computing device transmitting information that displays medical condition is used.